The Greatest North(rewriting)
by KingJonSnow
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so I don't know what I'm doing. Judge me kindly and if anyone wishes to give me ideas please feel free. This story is about a greater and stronger North starting after the long night. House Stark is meant to be powerful and they won't be so honorable but more practical and protective of family. Please read and review especially ideas.
1. The Greatest North

8000 BAC

WESTEROS

Brandon stood tall looking around the place where Winter had fallen. The last hero they were calling him and the red priest of Asshai by the Shadow called him Azor Ahai. They had finally pushed back the Others who threatened the realm of men. He knew that the fight was won. For now, at least.

He walked to the great Godswood and saw the Children of the Forest, the wildling clan leaders and the giant Magnars Dag, Mag and Wun sitting in a circle next to a fire. The giants bowed to him as he joined sitting next to Dawn the youngest of the children at only 80 name days

 _"It is good to see you Stark one. We have waited for you. What is to be done so that the white demons do not return"._

Brandon smiled grimly _"they'll return someday great one but I have a plan to keep the rest of the world safe"._

They all looked at him puzzled.

He smiled and spoke again _"I plan to build a great wall of ice and magic that stretches from east to west from the bay of seals to the bay of ice"._ _No man is to be left behind that wall either. I will establish an order to protect against the dead and we will never forget that they exist"._

Brandon turns to the wilding clan leaders and giant magnars _"Gather your peoples and have them come south"._ They nod at him and he faces the children next _"Gather as much dragonglass as you can even if you must travel the seas and return so we can use it to make weapons in advance to stop them"._

 _"I will build a fortress to protect myself and my descendants here where winter fell as we have imprisoned the great other in the godswood under the roots of the heart tree and we will guard against the great other's escape"._

Brandon stood to his great height of 6 feet 9 inches and bowed to the other leaders of the people and began to walk back to his horse and climbed on it. He watched as the children of the forest practically melted into the early dawn like air and the giants and wildling clan leaders began to head north with Brandon. They rode north till they encountered the encamped tribes of Free Folk and giants thousands upon thousands of souls that won't be left behind the great wall.

Brandon walked through the camp meeting with the tribes informing them of his plans to which they all agreed telling them that their chieftains had agreed that he would be their Magnar and help him and his descendant turn the North into the strongest power in the world protecting them from the Others for all time but warning them that they will come again.

The chieftains had been doing a count of all the peoples and concluded that their people numbered to 100,000 men, women and children with 6,000 giants and their mammoths. He nodded and instructed everyone to move out as soon as possible.

They traveled all the way back to the place where winter fell and he proclaimed that the fortress he would raise would be called Winterfell and he and his descendants would keep the Great Other imprisoned. He began construction that day.

Brandon "The Builder" Stark smiled as his children trained in the yard. His firstborn son and daughter Brandon and Lyanna expertly wielding their blades against each other. His second born daughter Sarra playing in the snow with his youngest child Alysanne while his second and third born sons Torrhen and Cregan practicing their archery with the master at arms Joren Cassel.

He looked around at the castle he raised slowly becoming a fortress to be reckoned with. Winterfell built on a massive hill surrounding the ancient godswood with stone, black stone and obsidian from the fires of the Dragonmont upon the island that sat at the mouth of the Blackwater and the islands of Wolfsbite and Ice Serpent.

He had claimed all the lands from Neck up to Winterfell claiming the islands which strangely were fertile enough that they were able to sustain themselves quite efficiently. The castle had been fitted with secret catacombs and chambers which his children spent their time hiding and playing games in the tunnels beneath Winterfell. The halls were large enough to fit 20,000 men comfortably along with 3,000 giants. The walls and doors of every chamber had been carved with powerful runes.The secret chambers were locked with magic and spells only able to be opened by people with Stark blood and magic. He planned to have his descendants build a piece of Winterfell until it was the safest place in all the world.

He had rebuilt Moat Cailin as well and had the chambers and walls infused with runes and magic. The twenty towers and main keep had been reconstructed and enlarged to fit the giant Magnars and their people. The island fortresses of Wolfswatch and Godsgrave had been outfitted as well as the other castles. He had also assisted other rulers in the building of their castles like High Tower and Storm's End though they lacked the materials his castles did. High Tower was even taller than the wall being that it was built on an island.

Uthor was a cousin of his and he planned to marry his his and heir to Uthor's daughter Margywene. She was a legendary beauty with olive skin golden hair and eyes bluer than the sky. It would be a great match for Brandon as she was quite willful, beautiful and very intelligent and not half bad with a sword. His children would be a part of the greatest dynasty to ever exist.

Brandon stood watching as the builders put the finishing touches on the wall that had taken 10 and 5 name days to build.

Comprised of ice obsidian and magic he knew that this would help keep back those monstrous demons that had plagued the world for 200 years.

He thought about all that had been accomplished in the years that had taken him to create this immense structure. He remembered when the Ancient Children bestowed upon him the abilities to control the elements such as water and ice and when they gave him the powers to warg and be a powerful greenseer and skinchanger.

He remembered when the beautiful child of the forest Dawn became one with him in the sight of the gods and their people. He had been proclaimed King of Winter, Magnar of Winterfell and Moat Cailin Chieftain of the Free People and the Giants ,Guardian of the Children of the Forest.

He remembered when he ,Magnar Iceriver and Magnar Giantsbane traveled near the Lands of Always Winter and discovered the two beasts which would bond with House Stark and forever change the world. The direwolves and the beasts the giants called sky mammoths seemed to be in tune with he and his kin.

The sky mammoths were huge and had tails that propelled them into the air and helped them glide. They would revolutionize the world. And they had. He utilized the sky mammoths to help build the wall and he had plans to unite the north and make them the strongest nation in the world.

He turned to the crowds of people of the North. Kings,lords and even common people stood before him _"We know that the others will return someday. We must build up our population and make our kingdoms strong my friends and maybe one day we'll be united as one people instead of many. We must have people to man the wall and all the castles. So find the volunteers who wish to be apart of something new and to protect the world"._


	2. The Conquest Begins

**_Thank you to all the people who have favorited this story and a special thanks to viciosodiego and Tom Alexander Morris for being my first reviewers and zlightning123 for being the first reader. To the guest reviewer, if you read carefully I already have a source of air travel for the north called sky mammoths which i adopted from the cartoon avatar the last airbender. They won't receive dragons till the era of the Andal invasion. And as a look for everyone all the current stark children have the typical stark features with their mother's nut brown skin with slitted silver eyes almost smoky like Valyrian steel and being children of an otherworldly creature gives them immense beauty_**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A song of Ice and Fire, if I did many things would be different. I just want to play around in George RR Martin's sandbox.

Brandon stood at the head of the table watching his two eldest children argue amongst themselves.

His wife Dawn and her people said his three eldest children all possessed volatile tempers, the wolfsblood they called it. Lyanna pointed at her brother like he was one of her unruly children _"Brandon don't be foolish we can't just go marching on the Barrow Kings as if we were undisciplined mammoths it's obviously why papa has sent for us"._

Brandon stood up towering over his his 5 foot 6 inch sister at 6 foot 4 inches _" What we,dear sister surely you didn't think you'd be fighting in this war"?_

Lyanna bristled at that and turned her steely gaze on her sister Sarra who giggled and pet her direwolf Smoke. _"And what sweet sister is so funny"?_

Sarra smiled a saccharin smile. _"You two have been at each other's throats since the day you were born. Brandon are you so thick skulled to think that Lya, Alys and I will just sit back why you men fight or have you forgotten that you'll be leading spearwives in battle as well"?_

Sarra then stood placing her pup on the ground _"Mother certainly won't be sitting by the fire waiting for you all to return and neither will we"._ Brandon and his sisters began arguing all over again Brandon's protectiveness as the eldest shining through.

Their father looked at his other three children calmly watching their elder siblings fight and stood **_"BRANDON, LYANNA AND SARRA SIT DOWN"!_** " _You three are far from children and will not argue in my presence"._ They immediately sat and looked to their father ashamed at their display in front of their father. _"Now my children we will discuss how best to proceed"._ _We will begin by informing our armies of what will occur. Torrhen, Alysanne and Cregan will begin immediately running drills with their sky mammoths and Lyanna you will head to your mother's people and ask for permission to create bows from the weirwoods. Brandon you will lead Mangnar Redbeard and Magnar Dag's wargs to scout out their forces and look for any weaknesses.Once that is done I will move our forces if everything looks favourable Sarra will act as Regent while I lead the assault and each of the rest of you will lead a contingent of our forces against the Barrowlands while Lord Reed and the other lords of the Neck while come from the south. Sarra once that happens a missive will be sent and you meet us at Barrow Hall to be present for my coronation and your wedding. Now my children we best be getting to the dining hall or your mother will skin us alive like the Red kings"_.

They all laughed and made their way out of the solar. Brandon loved all his children deeply. He remembered the day each of them were born. Lyanna and Brandon being born at the hour of the wolf the moment the last brick was laid in place in winterfell. Sarra after he had put down the Umbers who had become part of his kingdom. Torrhen after the Reeds had been welcomed into the fold and became a loyal vassal. Cregan after he had conquered the lands just south of here near the White Knife. Alysanne was born during a summer snow and was the calmest of his children.

His sons were strong and tall carrying the Stark height and build with their mother's nut brown skin dappled skin and slitted eyes that were a smoky silver with golden flecks and curly brown locks whereas his beautiful daughters were the envy of many lords with their almost supernatural beauty having the same looks as their brothers and their mother's height and beautiful hair that always shined like amber.

He was immensely proud of them all...their warrior like spirits and control over their elemental powers. Prince Brandon had already had a heir for his kingdom who he named Torrhen after his brother and Lyanna had already had 4 children. House Stark was well on its way to become a legacy to last for the ages. He would make it so and never forget to guide his descendants.

When his children had been born the red priests in Essos had given them 200 glass candles created from the fourteen flames. They hadn't used them yet but it was said that you could use them to communicate over long distances and even communicate with the dead. He couldn't wait to find out. He entered the dining hall and saw his brother Rodrick regaling his grandchildren Torrhen,Artos, Lyarra, Rickard and Sansa with stories of the Long Night. They all listened enraptured.

He smiled and looked around for his wife Dawn. She was easy to find with her distinctive features in the corner with Princess Margywnne Brandon's wife from the Reach. The girl was pregnant with another child, another piece of the Stark legacy. Many people called Brandon cold but those were enemies and people who weren't close to him. All his household knew how kind he was and how much he loved his family. He was an invested father teaching all his children how to rule. A loving husband and king who let his wife handle the day to day administration of the household and the diplomacy of the kingdom. He just handled the rougher things and led the armies.

He walked to the dias and his wife and good-daughter joined the rest of the family and he asked for the blessings of the Gods. _"Oh Ancient Gods please bless this meal and this gathering of family. Thank you for my family,my wife and six children. May my wayward brother finally settle and have a family. Finally my brother is home from his many travels with more wealth for himself and for House Stark. Please continue to be with us in our joining of the North in preparation of future events. Please bless each of my children and continue to fill their hearts and bellies and those of their children both present and future. May your designs be so fulfilled by we your chosen servants"._ " _Amen"_. Rodrick looked to his brother, _"so big brother I hear you finally intend to put down those damned Barrow Kings". "It's about time_ _they keep encroaching on our lands and the smallfolk near the White Knife tell me that they've been raiding their fishing villages"_. Brandon smiled grimly _"I've heard all the rumors brother and even sent Tor to investigate, it is true and we plan to show those barrowlanders what happens when u provoke the wolf"._ Rodrick smiled _"good brother,so what's my part in this"?_ Brandon looked at his brother, _I'll need you to get the Wolf fleet ready in case the Barrow king tries to flee by the white knife. If they do you are to smash them on the rocks"._ Dawn spoke up _"no talk of war at this table men especially in front of such small and impressionable ears"._ They had the nerve to look abashed and talk turned to Rodrick's travels around the continent and the rest of the world and how he met a woman from YiTi who had given him many different plants that would be able to grow in the frigid North sustaining the burgeoning population even further.

After the meal the six Stark siblings went to carry out the plans their father had set up. Torrhen, Alysanne and Cregan mounting their sky mammoths Rain, Shadow and Frost respectively and took to the sky. They spent all day running drills well until after the midday meal had commenced. They finally returned during the last meal of the day and only mustered enough energy to eat and then collapse into bed in their old childhood rooms.

The Starks continued to plan the battle with the Barrow Kings for months trying to find ways to minimize losses of both sides and ways to subjugate the Barrow Kings and their vassals. Then the day finally came to do battle with the Barrows.

The entire Stark family bar the now bedridden Crown Princess Margwynne ,who was due to give birth in two moons at the most,had convened in front of the Great heart tree ready to receive the blessing of the Gods. Lyanna had kissed all of her children as she walked to the Godswood leaving her children in the capable hands of her aunt Leaf another child of the forest. Sarra had been given the Regent's Crown and been sworn in as Regent. _"Princess Sarra Stark born to His Grace King Brandon Stark First of His Name and Her Grace Queen Dawn Stark in 3 AWD,Do you swear to uphold the laws and customs of your king and country? Do you swear to govern this kingdom in the stead of your father the king till such a time as he is able to return"?_

Sarra nodded solemnly _"I do so swear"._ The child of the forest Wolfsight smiled _"I hereby crown you Princess Regent Sarra Stark"._

Each Stark had been given leadership of 22,000 plus men.

Brandon and his children had said their peace and thanked the Gods for their life. Alysanne and her brothers quickly ran to mount their beasts stopping at the main gate to cast their protection charms on the gates and the entire castle. They felt the pulse of power that comes with casting the charm. Everyone went to their contingent and began their march out of Winterfell.

 **The war will actually start next chapter because I know absolutely nothing about medieval warfare and desperately need some help. The Starks have 156,000 soldiers in their army. 100,000 men and women, 50,000 giants and 6000 children of the forest. Please read and review and as always I welcome your ideas.**


	3. Writers BlockAuthors Note

Hey guys I'm having major writer's block for the third chapter. so that means I have no idea when the new chapter will be out. I do however have a new story coming out later today. it's a what if story about the ramifications of Rhaella and Elia living and Robert being angry with Ned for saving their lives and the lives of their children. It has no Aegon as Jon will be Rhaegar's only son. I'm debating on whether or not to include Lyanna. A poll will be added soon after the first chapter of that story is posted. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
